Vacance au bord de mer
by Le-fantome-du-lampadaire
Summary: Une mission sur le sable fin, à regarder sur une grande chaise.


**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent (sauf le gars qui a pris Ed pour une fille), ils sont tous à la talentueuse Hiromu Arakawa

Voilà un 'tiout délire fait avec une amie. C'est un peu court, désolée, je ne suis pas très douée pour faire de longues histoires. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, au passage.

« -Tu devrai prendre des vacances », qu'il disait l'autre abruti.

Je me disais aussi, que c'était trop beau « -Et comme t'es un petit veinard, je vais venir avec toi !... » Bon, ça, ça passe encore. J'aurai juste à éviter de le voir se trimballer en maillot de bain pour ma santé mentale. Et je ne suis pas petit.

« -…pour te surveiller pendant que tu joueras au maître nageur… »

Là, c'est trop ! On me dit que je vais avoir des vacances, et maintenant je me retrouve sur un chaise haute à surveiller des gens qui pataugent dans de l'eau salée… Bon dieu, cette chaise est bien trop haute ! Je ne pensais pas qu'être aussi grand pouvait être si barbant…

Tiens, c'est pas Winry qui colle Alphonse que je vois là-bas ?

Génial, non seulement y a Mustang qui drague un groupe d'une dizaine d'adolescentes, mais, en plus, y a Winry qui est littéralement collée à Al, comme une moule qui ne veut pas quitter son rocher.

Jaloux ? Moi ? Nooon… Puis jaloux de quoi, d'abord ? Du fait qu'Alphonse m'ait retiré cette pleurnicharde de mon dos ? Pfff… si on croit ça, c'est qu'on me connait mal… Rho et puis zut, je vais aller voir de quoi ils parlent, de toute façon personne n'aura l'intention de se noyer, avec deux vagues qui viennent toute les demi-heures.

Je descends doucement la grande échelle, prenant garde à ce que Mustang ne me voit pas. Ce qui ne risque pas. Pour une raison encore obscure il somnole sur sa serviette.

Alors que je m'avance vers mon frère, un type commence à crier

-Hé mademoiselle ! La mademoiselle avec le maillot rouge et la tresse blonde !...

Tiens ? Bizarre, je ne vois aucune fille correspondant à cette description. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Mademoiselle, veuillez remettre le haut de votre maillot, s'il-vous-plaît.

Je me retourne, prêt à faire regretter les paroles de ce type. Mais je contente de ça

-Je… je ne suis pas une fille !

-Oh, excuse-moi, petit. De dos on aurait dis une jeune fille !

Il me fait un sourire des plus niais et s'en va.

Sérieusement, j'ai l'air d'être gaulé comme une nana ? Non. C'est décidé, dès demain je clous le bec de cet imbécile de Mustang, je me dispute avec Winry et j'achète de la crème solaire.

Alors que je m'approche du but, une main se pose à nouveau sur mon épaule. Si c'est encore l'autre abruti qui m'a pris pour une fille, je le…

-Yo, FullMetal !

-Oh… euh… Hugues…

-T'es pas sensé surveiller tes poissons ?

-Mes… ? Ah, euh, et bien…

-C'est Roy qui t'embête, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être rabat-joie, celui-là. Mais bon, il est gentil, au fond.

-_Dans un fond très profond, alors…_ je pense

-ça te dirait de venir avec ma petite femme et ma superbe fille ?

-Hé bien, c'est que…

-Super ! Je savais que tu accepterais !

Je me fais amener de force vers les serviettes des Hugues. Super, trois heures de montrage* de photos et de gardage de gamine !

Comme je l'avais prévu, je reste bel et bien trois heures avec la famille Hugues. Au moins Gracia a apporté une tarte aux pommes. Je sens le regard d'Alphonse se poser sur moi à chaque fois que j'en prends une bouchée. Admire ma vengeance, cher frère ! Pendant que tu t'amuses à jouer les rouges-gorges avec l'autre blonde qui te sert d'amie, moi je cuisais sous ce putain de soleil alors que cet imbécile de Mustang me surveillait d'un œil et flirtait de l'autre. Mais justice est faite.

C'est quoi ce truc qui mouille la serviette ? Beurk, c'est tout gluant. Et ça a comme cinq espèces de bâtons. On jurerait que c'est… une main ? Je me retourne finalement pour identifier le porteur de la main (si s'en est une)

-Colonel ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?

J'y crois pas, pendant que je me casse la tête à surveiller des gamins immatures, il pique du nez avec la famille de son meilleur pote ! Et en plus je lui ai touché la main ! Sa main avec la mienne ! 'Faut que je pense à acheter du désinfectant.

-Oh, nabot… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tiens, j'ai vu Al et ta petite-amie qui…

-Quoi ? Comment ça « qu'est-ce que je fais ici » ? C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ici pour jouer le maître-nageur !

-Ah ? Ah… Mais je croyais que c'était Havoc, moi…

C'est décidé, demain, il n'a plus de vie.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler, j'entends quelqu'un crier à l'aide. Je me retourne vers la mer pour voir ce qu'il se passe, et vois deux bras dépassants de l'eau, en train de s'agiter comme des poissons qui sont hors de l'eau.

J'étranglerai le colonel plus tard.

Je cours vers le bord de la mer et plonge dans l'eau. Ca paraissait moins loin depuis les serviettes… Elle pouvait pas se noyer plus près ?

J'arrive à mon but, plonge sous l'eau et la récupère à la taille pour la remonter. Alors que nous avons la tête hors de l'eau, elle m'enfonce la tête dedans. Je la relève avant de me noyer et cri

-Mais ça va pas ? J'essaye de vous sauver et vous…

-Oh, nabot. Je pensais pas te retrouver là.

Je me jette de l'eau dans les yeux pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas. Je ne rêve pas. Cette femme vient bien de prendre la forme d'Envy. Je me recule aussi tôt, mais il m'attrape par le poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

-Tu n'es pas très aimable, nabot. Tu sais, même les homonculus ont le droit à avoir des vacances. Je suis venu avec Lust et Greed. J'en avais marre de voir la tronche de ce mec, alors j'ai voulu me défouler sur quelqu'un qui serait assez débile pour venir me sauver… mais ça va être beaucoup plus marrant si c'est toi…

A ces mots il posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule et l'autre sur ma hanche. Je sens que cette journée va être très longue.

(*) oui, j'invente des mots.


End file.
